Coffee Date
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: It wasn't the most romantic coffee date, but it was very them. Saruhiko being a pain in the butt, and Misaki being an 'idiot' by Saruhiko's standards.


It was fucking freezing.

It was probably the coldest day of the year, and of course Saruhiko chose to be late on today of all days. The snow had started to look like a blizzard, and Misaki was starting to get _worried_ dammit. Where the fuck was Saru? To make matters worse, the coffee shop they were supposed to meet at was getting packed with all the people trying to take cover from the storm. Misaki didn't even like coffee, but Saruhiko did, that's why he suggested it, plus it was sort of romantic.

Misaki lined up to order because Saruhiko surely wasn't going to get here any time soon and if he waited any longer they were going to be standing with nothing to drink or eat in here. Well, they'd probably already be standing, there were only so many tables, but at least they'd have some food.

The line was so fucking long. Misaki waited for what seemed like eternity. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he was at the front of the line. "We're very sorry, but due to the amount of costumers we're limiting orders to one item per person. If you want something else you'll have to line up again." "Haa? What kind of rule is that?" "I'm very sorry, sir. We're doing the best we can." The cashier said, looking stressed. Misaki sighed. Whatever. He'd just order Saruhiko's coffee first and then get something for himself. He didn't even know what he wanted anyway. Probably a donut or something, but still. "Alright, give me a coffee." "What kind would you like?" Kind? There were different kinds? Coffee was coffee, right? "Uhh...um...whatever you recommend." Misaki decided that was best. He knew Saruhiko liked coffee but he didn't know what kind, he didn't even know there were different kinds to begin with, so that was the safest route.

"Here you are," The cashier said about twenty minutes later. "Thanks," Misaki said, paying for the drink. He wondered if it tasted good. Well, Misaki didn't like coffee anyway, but maybe it was just the kind of coffee he tried before that he didn't like.

Would Saruhiko be mad if he tasted it? Doesn't matter, the monkey would never know.

Misaki took a sip, and he had to admit it didn't taste bad. There was whipped cream in it and it tasted sweeter than he remembered. He found himself taking another sip. Then another. When he realized he was probably going to fucking drink the whole thing he stopped. This was Saruhiko's coffee. He'd be pissed if he came in from the snow only to find Misaki drank his coffee.

He was getting bored while waiting. Eventually Misaki realized he should probably line back up so that's what he did. He decided to get a second coffee, because it was surprisingly good, and Misaki would've drank Saruhiko's if he could.

When he left the line Saruhiko still wasn't here. Maybe he should call him? But his hands were full. Where would he put the coffee? It's not like there was a table free. Maybe he could ask someone if he could set on their table while he called Saru?

Misaki didn't have to worry about that anymore because Saru came in, looking absolutely freezing, he was covered in snow.

Misaki couldn't help but laugh. "You look like a snowman, Saruhiko." Saruhiko clicked his tongue and walked over to him. "Two coffees?" He asked, gesturing to the two cups in his hand. "Oh. Well, I tried some of your coffee and decided I wanted one. It was actually pretty good." "What exactly did you get?" "I don't know. Just whatever that cashier guy recommended I didn't even know there were different kinds of coffee, so..." Misaki would've scratched the back of his neck if he had a free hand.

"This is yours," Misaki handed him his, trying to break the awkward tension. Saruhiko sipped his coffee, "It's cold." He deadpanned. "What? That's your fault! You're the one who took your time getting your ass here!" "Do you want me to speed in a blizzard Misaki?" "No! I-I...just..forget it." Misaki mumbled. It was useless to fight about this. They were on a date, they should try to have a good time. "You can have mine. I already drank some of yours anyway." Misaki offered. "...I'll keep it." "Okay, here-wait, what?" "It's fine. Maybe it'll teach you to not be such an idiot next time." "What?! It's not my fault! I had to line up or we'd never get drinks!" "You should've gotten your order first, Misaki. Yours would've been cold." "Fine! I'll have a fucking cold ass drink next time, are you happy!? Mmf-!" Suddenly Saruhiko kissed him. "I just want you to shut up. Are you going to drink your coffee or not?"

It wasn't the most romantic coffee date, but it was very them. Saruhiko being a pain in the ass, and Misaki being an 'idiot' by Saruhiko's standards.


End file.
